


Destiel

by SociopathicHeart



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociopathicHeart/pseuds/SociopathicHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>destiel fluff. very small scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel

"Dean?" Cas was staring at his boyfriend who has just got rid of a nasty poltergeist. Dean was inhaling sharply, his heart beating fast, he almost allowed Cas to get hurt, the poltergeist knew Dean's weakness somehow and decided to hurt the person he loves most. That's why Dean didn't like going on hunts with Cas, he was always so god damned worried about him.  
Dean broke out of his trance and walked towards Cas and enveloped him in a hug. Cas quickly relaxed and buried his head between Dean's shoulder and neck, smelling the scent of soap mixed with sweat and blood-the poltergeist has slashed Dean's cheek.  
Cas touched Dean's cheek, his hand coming away blood, " Never do that again," he scolded. He cupped Dean's cheek and healed it in a flash.  
"Do what?" Dean muttered, burying his face deeper in Cas's shoulder.  
" Think that I can't defend myself and then go and get hurt yourself. Stop being so reckless, Dean."  
Dean removed his head, staring into Cas's blue gems, " What would I do if you get hurt? Do you think I have anything else to live for?"  
" And you think I do? You're my life now." Cas admitted, he and Dean weren't very good at expressing their emotions, especially not Dean, who has suppressed his feelings towards the angel for years. It was odd saying these words to each other, they had suddenly found themselves touching at random times which evolved into more uh 'physical' activities.  
Dean stared at Cas, very much aware that he should say the same, very much aware that he loved the angel more than he loved anyone in this world, on earth and in heaven. This was it, he must say it, no going back now.  
"I love you, Castiel. You are the one who raised me from perdition, you saved my soul from hell, you saw me for who I truly was, not what the mark of Cain made me to be, not what my father made me to be. You are the one, Cas. And this time, you must stay, indefinitely. Okay?"  
Cas blinked. He blinked again. It was such a shock hearing Dean Winchester saying these words, he never did, not even to his own brother, whom he would die for.  
Cas stuttered, "Uh.. I don't know what to say, Dean." He wanted to slap himself in the face, snap himself out of it.  
" Say that you love me, Cas. Say that you want me, that you need me as much as I need you."  
" I do.. I need you, Dean. I love you more than anything and anyone. And yes, this time I will stay."  
Dean's whole face brightened and he smashed his lips into Cas's, finally finding his home.


End file.
